bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrimsonKnight328
um... I can't really help you. You'd have to ask Seireitou.--Dusk-sama (対談) 06:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Greetings! Nice to meet you! Hello! Hi! And all that merry stuff.......hehehhehe so.... Nice chars by the way... Lone Black Garuga 00:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well...its up to you really...u could also have some....uhmm...Role plays with other users just for fun hehehhe... Lone Black Garuga 04:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Well.....You could really ask me for any help....but I say you leave messages for other Users...They are quite friendly and all.. hehehehe Lone Black Garuga 04:48, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok...Just ask me anything you want to know.... hehehehehe Lone Black Garuga 04:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) An old spice man? ....didn't get that part.... hey knight-san....have you read the The Hell Tournament Saga? Do you want to join in my team: Team Heart ?? Lone Black Garuga 05:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) K then... I think it'll start next week.... So may put ur char's name in it? and about the spice thing....i dunno... Lone Black Garuga 05:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ur char may be a surprise member on the team ok? Lone Black Garuga 06:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I haven't fixed her page yet....heres the link on her removal. To Rebuild the Pieces. Lone Black Garuga 06:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sen-wa no nagare (Flow of the thousand feathers, 千羽の流れ) that's my suggestion Lone Black Garuga 09:40, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey go to the chatroom....Here : http://st.chatango.com/flash/group.swf?ref=bleachfanfiction.wikia.com&gn=narutofanon.chatango.com but pls make an aacount Lone Black Garuga 05:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) hey listen I'm actually making a Arc which will involve other characters from other people and i'm actually have one more spot and i saw ur characters and I would be honroed if u joined our gang in making the fourth Act of Destiny Trial_Arc, so if ur intrested my chatandgo is grizzaka and here's my chatroom where we can talk in privite. http://grizzakahouse.chatango.com/ Hello there My name is raze and I've been reading your characters and I just wanted to let you know if would ever want to do an RP together. I would be honored. RazeOfLight 01:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry crim-san..i couldn't get to the chats...really sorry...and i havent posted cuz i thought it'll better if we can talk while RPing...heheheh sorry again Lone Black Garuga 05:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing Hey. We've talked before and you're a part of the GF family. We're friends...no need to be so formal. And sure go ahead and start it up my friend. Looking foward to it. RazeOfLight 04:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh I believe Gorrion Nido will be the announcer of the tourney in case you wante to use that part in it. RazeOfLight 04:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Yo Hey there im black wing jst wanted to say wassup and that i like ur characters and if you ever want to do a story together or have our characters as friends it would be awesome talk to me when you can. Black wing 00:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Heaven's Dark Guardians Well, I created an organization based on the Seven Heavenly Virtues called Heaven's Dark Guardians. If you would like to reserve a place, just edit it and type in, "Reserved For (Username here)". Good Day To You. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 10:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Future Arc The Gravity Force has started the Future Arc. Here is the first RP: Future Arc Begins: Unwelcomed Travel. The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 05:17, November 14, 2010 (UTC) If you plan on participating in the future arc post on this RP RazeOfLight 23:34, November 16, 2010 (UTC) New Idea Hey. I've got an idea. Any announcements could be made on Talk:The Gravity Force. So be sure to check there at least every two days. Anyone could make announcements. Could you help spread the word? The Raging Storm That Never Stops Editting. I'm DarkNight! (You Want Trouble?) 15:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Heya Looks like we're drawn against each other in the next round. Just droppin' a message to say hi, haven't spoken to ya yet here, so nice to metcha. Lookin' forward to a good match up. Kenji Hiroshi 18:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Joining I am the user Td5. Can I join Gravity force I have asked Kenji and Razeoflight and they both have agreed, and needs a third vote to join. I have some experience with rps and with other projects with Raze and Kenji. As well I can be helpful with arcs and story plots let me know.Td5 22:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to the GF. In a multi-on-one RP. Do you want to participate in this massive RP? Its sure to be completely amazing albeit a bit confusing at the start. RazeOfLight 23:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Demolished? Heh. You guys need confidence. We can do this. We are the GF. How often do you get to fight a God? I like the challenge personally so yea we all just need to get pumped! RazeOfLight 00:35, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Seika Where did you get the pic for Seika? And where is she from. Cause I just know I've seen her somewhere before I just can't put my finger on it. Oh and do you want to do an RP sometime? RazeOfLight 15:55, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh!! SW3 THATS why I knew her. Sorry for the bother pal. And yea I know what you mean. I have a final in about an hour or two in math. just spent some more time studying, take a break, then more studying. lol a week is fine cause itll be my break time so ill have all the time in the world =D RazeOfLight 16:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the update pal. But make sure to list who you will be using so that you are 'confirmed' for battle. =) RazeOfLight 22:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ready? You ready to get our match started up, Crim? Kenji Hiroshi 15:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) No worries, Crim. I understand completely lol. Exams come before an RP. Good luck with them pal, hope ya do well :) Kenji Hiroshi 20:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I believe we have a match in the Kanmuri Taikai. Shall we start. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Want to rp Want to rp? If you do I will be using my newest creation Haru Nakamaru.Td5 22:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Its fine but I don't think you signed your message to me thought lol.Td5 22:42, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Character Class Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think?RazeOfLight 22:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) New Character Class Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think?RazeOfLight 22:47, December 23, 2010 (UTC) OK! Yosh! Oki doki crim-kun! sorry i cant get online in chatango... Lone Black Garuga 07:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC) To all GF members =) I'm tired of waiting...im itching for some excitement....lets get things rolling. time to start G2 finally!! If you don't mind, please put some of the other things you are doing on hold and Please contribute to the flow of each arc. RazeOfLight 14:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) 'may i ask you something ' hi now i wondering since your a member of the gravity force you maybe able to help me. Currently i am looking for some who would like to RP or whatever as an ally or enemy of The Mori Clan all of the members and such are on that page (mainly if you take a look at Yoshitsugu Mori the most and see what you think of him , so if i may ask if you could take a look at it,then see what you think about the Mori. i would like to see if they could be good. So thank you very much for doing that for me. and maybe if you know someone who would like to do any stroylines,plots or anything i am opening to anything,could you tell them about me or tell me about them once again thank you very much for reading this and getting back with me whenever you can thank you very much (Sentonara 03:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC)) Free for edition articles avaible The following articles are avaible for free editing: http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ineo_Kurosaki http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Guard_Arc http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/True_Heaven